Nuevo evangelion
by Yurin
Summary: Que pasaria si derrepente en evangelion se le empieza a agregar nuevos ingredientes... esto es en lo que puede acabar...


Bueno ... primero que nada... debo explicar que este fic fue escrito hace ya algunos años una amiga y yo ... cuando conocimos la serie y la vimos completa decidimos haber que pasaba si agregábamos algunos nuevos ingrediente a la serie... bueno aquí esta el resultado

* * *

**1.- Solo Dios sabe que existen**

Voz en off: El vuelo 35 de America Airlines private, listo para aterrizar en la pista 2, preparando plataforma 4 y grada 2 para los pasajeros.

(Aterriza un gran avión. En la salida aparece la silueta de una chica con mini y pañoleta junto a una perrita siberiana)

Yurin: (con evidente Acento inglés) ¡Bienvenida a Tokio, Yurin! .

(Sale del aeropuerto con un séquito de empleados, uno de ellos le alcanza un celular. Ella marca un número. En el geofrente)

Maya: Comandante, Tiene una llamada desde el Aeropuerto.

Gendo: (Tomo el teléfono) Aló...

Yurin: What do you do dear Gendo (Hola querido Gendo)

Gendo: Shut up! Comandant Ikari for you, OK? Where are you? (¡Cállese! Comandante Ikari para usted. ¿Está claro¿Dónde está?

Yurin: Uy! ¬¬ What batter you I'm in the airport and a I will want know where I live? (Que pesado. Estoy en el aeropuerto y me gustaría saber ¿donde viviré?)

Gendou: Can you speak japanese? I hate you english ... (Puedes hablar en japonés? Odio tu inglés)

Yurin: Right, Right (bien, bien) no te enojes corazón

Gendo: CO-MAN-DAN-TE Ikari (en el geofrente todos O.OU)

Yurin: No te enojes tontito, te hará mal para el cutis. Te saldrán más arrugas y te pondrás feo... (sarcástica) y a mi no me gustan los hombres feos y viejos como tú.

Gendo: Vivirás cerca de la piloto Rei en...¿entendido? (cuelga)

Yurin: ¬¬ Que genio... ¡Hombres! (Le saca la lengua al teléfono) Como si no lo supiera ... Hum! (INDIGNADA) Toma ¬¬ (hablándole a uno de sus sirvientes) Bótalo y dile al chofer que me lleve a ... a ... . Se me olvido. Devuélvemelo (llama de nuevo)

Gendo: (Presintiendo) Dra. Akagui ¡Responda!

Ritsuko: Aló...

Yurin: (Pensando en Gendo) ¿En donde viviré, corazón?

Ritsuko¿Quién es?

Yurin: Oh sorry, sorry excuse me (lo siento, perdón) ¿Estará el comandante Gendo?

Ritsuko: Comandante, es para usted... una chica

Gendo: Pregúntele que quiere...

Ritsuko: saber si... o en donde...

Gendo ¡¡Dígaselo entonces!!

Ritsuko: Sí, sí.

Yurin: (escuchando la pelea por el celular) ¡¡Ah!! Ya me acorde (cuelga sin avisar) ¬¬ esto es una anarquía. ¿En donde he venido a parar? (Al sirviente) ahora puedes botarlo y dígale al chofer que me lleve a...

(En el geofrente)

Ritsuko: Que modales...

Gendo: Esa chica... (aparte) y aún falta otra

Ritsuko¿Quién era señor?

Gendo: Soyonama, Yurin

Ritsuko¡¡Ah!! La piloto del evangelion 04 (sin corrección en los gestos)

Gendo¡¡Cálmese!!

(En un lujoso automóvil)

Yurin ¡¡Ay!! Como será mi nuevo hogar... un lujoso departamento o un pent house, ¬¬ pero conociendo a Gendo seguro que es...

Chofer: Es aquí, ya hemos llegado miss.

Yurin (con un mal presentimiento) ¡Uf! Que alivio (mirando el edificio de arriba a abajo) ¡¡¡QUÉ!!! EN ESTA CUEVA DE RATONES VOY A VIVIR ¡¡¡¡GENDO¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!!! QUIERE QUE YO ¡¡¡YO!!! VIVA AQUÍ (aparece en el tercer piso Rei Ayanami y ve a la chica histérica) esto, ESTO no se va a quedar así (al sirviente) MI CELULAR AHORA ( el sirviente todo asustado le pasa un celular, Yurin marca al Geofrente)

Ritsuko: Es su turno Fuyutsuki... (Fuyutsuki levanta el auricular)

Yurin ¬¬ ¡¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A HACERME ESTO!!! YO NO VIVIRÉ ALLÍ ¡¡¡SOY UNA EMPRESARIA MULTIMILLONARIA¡¡¡NO UNA PLEBELLA!!! QUIÉNES SE CREEN QUE SON ¡¡DEME CON GENDO!!

Fuyutsuki¿Quién le habla?

Yurin¡¡¡RAPIDO!!!

(Le extiende el teléfono al comandante)

Gendo¡Idiota¡Aló!

Yurin: Eres un gusano ¡No te perdonare nunca! Ya verás ¡¡¡Ya verás!!! Conseguiré el mejor departamento de la cuidad. QUEDATE TU CON TU RATONERA... T.T como pudiste corazoncito mío... y yo que te quiero tanto... XD

Gendo: Haz lo que té de la gana y dime comandante HAZ ENTENDIDO (cuelga) y yo que me tomo molestias... ¡¡¡Fuyutsuki!!! Haz que la residencia del piloto del eva 04 sea arreglado para el siguiente... (viendo la cara de impresión de todo el geofrente) VUELVAN AL TRAB AJO

Fuyutsuki¿Y que sucedió con la piloto de la unidad 04?

Gendo: HAZLOQUETEDIGO (Fuyutsuki ¬¬)

Shinji¿Quién llamará tanto?

Asuka: (¬¬) No me interesa (Bostezando) Esto es aburrido.

Shinji: a todo esto. ¿Sabes algo del nuevo piloto?

Asuka¡No!

Shinji: Perdón...

Asuka¡Uy! Siempre te disculpas por todo ¡¡Himler!!

(Yurin en su nuevo departamento)

Yurin¡¡Esto si es un hogar!! (Dirigiendo a los sirvientes desde su sillón) ¬¬ pongan ese fresco de Dalí allí y cuidado con mis espejos... (se quiebra uno y se levanta) ¬¬ _venecianos _... SABES CUANTO CUESTA UNO ¡¡UNO!! ... T.T si trabajo con ineptos... mi espejito... (nina ladra) si nina querida... alguien que le dé comer y limpien estos vidrios ¡¡¡AHORA!!! (Vuelve a sentarse en su sillón) mm... ¡¡llamare a Gendo!! (Al sirviente) Mi celular..

(En el geofrente nuevamente suena el teléfono)

Gendo: YA BASTA ME OYES ¡QUÉ SUCEDE AHORA?

Señor: ¬¬ ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarme en ese tono Ikari¡Quién se cree que es? Hum!...

Gendo: lo siento... ¿Qué sucede?

Señor: Eso no importa ahora, tiene una llamada en espera... hablaremos después (tututu)

Yurin¡¡Hola corazón¡Por que no me contestas cariño? ... T.T ¡¡Ya no me quieres!! (nt:_ o sí ¬¬_)

Gendo: DEJA DE MOLESTAR ¡¡ESTO ES UNA BASE!! NO UN CENTRO DE LLAMADOS... (Dogma central O.O)

Yurin: Conseguí un departamento corazoncito... ¡¡DECENTE!!

Gendo: En un solo día... ¬¬ no podrás vivir sola mucho tiempo

Yurin¡Si podré!

Gendo: (Sarcástico) Sin tu servicio doméstico no eres nada Soyonama¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos se quedaran contigo? ... están bajo las ordenes de tu padre... y el no quería que pilotearas...

Yurin¡Si puedo vivir sola!

Gendo¡Sin sirvientes, Soyonama?

Yurin: Sin sirvientes Gendo ¡¡SOLA!!

Gendo¡Vuelve con tu padre! Buscaremos un piloto capaz y autosuficiente... ¡Y CON MODALES!

Yurin: YA VERÁS MALDITO GUSANO. TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE SI PUEDO VIVIR SIN SIRVIENES ¡¡Y QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A SER LA MEJOR PILOTO DEL MUNDO!!

Gendo: (Calmado) Quiero ver cuanto aguantarás... hasta entonces ¡no vuelvas a molestar! (Cuelga) chiquilla insolente ¬¬ como siempre te las ingenias para... (viendo las caras del resto del geofrente) ¡¡¡QUÉ NO SABEN HACER BIEN SU TRABAJO!!!

Yurin: Si soy capaz de vivir sola... T.T ya verás... (A los sirvientes) Pueden volver a Philadelphia, yo me quedo aquí... no me oyeron... ¡¡VALLANSE YA!! (Sirvientes felices) pero antes ¡coloquen el cuadro allí! Gracias.

(Los sirvientes salen rápidamente del departamento, en eso sube Misato y ve la fila de hombres saliendo del lugar)

Misato: Así que tenemos nuevos vecinos (Trata de mirar4 la placa y ve la inscripción: Y. Soyonama) Y. Soyonama... Soyonama... bueno, será. (Se dirige a su departamento)

(En el departamento, Yurin se encuentra sola, respira y recuerda)

Flash: (Se ve un teléfono y de el sale la voz de un Hombre) Sin mi no serás nada¡me oyes¡¡NADA!!

(Yurin camina hacia el balcón, lentamente abre la ventana, mira el cielo y dice en voz baja)

Yurin: Mira donde estoy, dady. Estoy sola pero estoy aquí. ¡Crees que sin ti no seré nada?, Eso esta por verse Jiro, eso esta por verse... (Comienza a cantar una melancólica canción, se acerca nina, sé pone a sus pies y agacha la cabeza con un gemido. Luego de terminar su canción) Madre, haré lo que quieras (Palpa una llave que cuelga de su cintura) Pero... pronto llegará... ¡que haré?... la necesito...

(En el geofrente)

Gendo: Dra. Necesito que le diga a la capitán Katsuragui que le entregue la identificación de piloto a Soyonama...

Ritsuko: Comandante... la capitán ya se fue...

Gendo¡¡¡QUE NADIE ME RESPETA!!! Llámela y dígale que vuelva

Ritsuko¡Enseguida señor!

(En el departamento de Misato)

Misato¡Shinji contesta! (rin-rin)

Shinji: Que lo haga Asuka (rin-rin)

Asuka¡No! (rin-rin)

Misato: Asuka por favor... (rin-rin)

Asuka¡Que vaya el Himler! (rin-rin)

Shinji: No... (rin-rin)

Misato ¡¡¡que alguno de los dos conteste!!! (rin-rin)

Asuka: (A Shinji) ¡¡¡¡Contesta ya!!!! (rin-rin)

Shinji: Lo siento (rin-rin) yo... (rin-rin)

Mis y Azu¡¡¡Contesta Shinji!!! (RIN-RIN)

Shinji: Sí... sí...

Ritsuko: aún no contesta... ¡por fin viniste!

Shinji¿Doctora?

Ritsuko: em... Shinji... ¡Dame con la Capitán!

Shinji: Si... (A la mesa) es para ti Misato...

Misato¿Quién?

Shinji: La doc... (Misato corre, Shinji con gran impresión)

Misato: Hola Ritsuko¿cómo está todo allá? ... Si... si... si... ya te dije que ya voy... si... DILE AL COMANDANTE QUE... olvídalo... ya voy... sí Adiós.

Ritsuko: Capitán, espere un... (tututu)

Misato: (A los pilotos) Bien niños... debo irme... no quiero peleas, homicidios ni demases en ¡¡mi!! Departamento. ¡Oyeron! (A Asuka) lo digo por ti...

Asuka¡Ya vete!

Shinji¡Que sucede en el geofrente, Misato?

Misato: Tu padre es un viejo trabajólico. Ojalá se pudriera... emmm... olvídalo Shinji... No he dicho nada... jejeje adiós, sean buenos chicos y ordenen este chiquero mientras no estoy. ¡Chau! (El depto esta echo un basurero)

Asuka: Dijo "chicos" y yo soy una chica... lo siento, pero creo que haz perdido Himler... Y QUE TODO QUEDE DECENTE... (Se va a su habitación)

Shinji: ¬¬ por que siempre yo... no queda otra... luego volverán a ensuciar y deberé limpiar... mejor empiezo ahora... no tengo ganas... pero debo hacerlo sino Misato se enojará conmigo y con Asuka... Asuka debería ayudarme... floja...

Asuka: QUETANTO TE QUEJAS... ¡¡¡PONTE A LIMPIAR!!! (PemPem con cara ¬¬)

Shinji: Si ya voy...

(Yurin en su departamento)

Yurin: Bien Yurin... estás sola... Allá arriba viven los otros dos pilotos... ¡¡iré a verles!! No, no debo hacerlo... pero no quiero estar solita... PORQUE SE FUERON

Flash: Quiero ver cuanto aguantaras...

Aguantaré... resistiré, lo lograré ¡¡Sí!!

(En el geofrente)

Misato¡¡Lo siento!!

Gendo: ESPERO ESTO NO VUELVA A OCURRIR ¡¡ME OYO CAPITAN!!

Misato: Sí... (El comandante se va)

Ritsuko: Bueno capitán... debe entregarle la identificación de piloto a Yurin Soyonama...

Misato: Soyonama... Soyonama...

Ritsuko: Basta capitán, se ve patética...

Misato: vieja amargada...

Ritsuko: AQUI – ESTÁ – LA – IDENTIFICACIÓN - ¡ESPERO – TENGA - SUERTE!

Misato¡Ay! Ritsuko no lo habrá tomado enserio ¿no?, Anda no te enojes conmigo si, si ... jajaja (Ritsuko ¬¬) Y ... ¿quién es Soyonama? Aparte de piloto...

Ritsuko: (Perdiendo la paciencia) Ya basta capitán¡vaya que se le hace tarde!

Misato: Uy vieja bruja... ¿en donde vive la chica?

Ritsuko: (En el limite de su capacidad humana) 5 PISOS MÁS ABAJO DE ¡¡TU!! DEPARTAMENTO...

Misato: Jajaja... no te enojes así, te saldrán arrugas muy feas, te verás más vieja de lo normal amiga...

Ritsuko¡¡YO NO ESTOY VIEJA¡TIENES CASI MISMA EDAD MIA! SI YO SOY VIEJA TU TAMBIÉN (jadea)

Misato: Yo no necesito teñirme el cabello ¡¡Adiós ancianita!!

Ritsuko¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CAPITÁN KATSURAGUI!!!!!!!!

(Geofrente con ojos saltones)

(Camino a su casa)

Misato: Que cascarrabias, solo era una bromita... ahora que me acuerdo... si... Y. Soyonama... ¬¬ se equivocó esa bruja, son 6 pisos más abajo... Pobre, las neuronas se le están atrofiando... ¡Ay! Ritsuko... no quiero ir yo... (mira su reloj) Son las 7:00 PM... Enviare a... ¡Asuka no! ... Shinji... sí ¡¡¡a Shinji!!! Así aprovecha de socializarse...,aunque creo que ... ¡no! Lo logrará. Que haré con ese chico... (Bosteza) Mañana pensaré en eso... ¡¡¡ahora quiero una cerveza!!! ... no Misato, juraste dejarla... pero la necesito... ¡Uy¡¡¡Kaji te odio!!! (Despeja con su mano la nubecita de sueño) ¡Igual abriré una¡¡¡Sí¡Libertad¡Uohu! (Llega a la puerta de su depto, se escucha una pelea) Ya están peleando otra vez T.T... cuando será el día que tenga paz... AHH... ¡¡¡quiero una cerveza!!!

(Entra Misato. Asuka golpeando a Shinji con un cojín de sillón)

Asuka: Porque me espías ¡Pervertido!

Shinji¡no sabia que estaba en el baño!

Asuka¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!!

Misato: Hola chicos, veo que se divierten, eso es bueno (acercándose sigilosamente a la nevera. Shinji y Asuka la siguen con la mirada) ¡Hace sed¿no es cierto?

Shinji: Aléjate de esa nevera... Prometiste no...

Misato: Pero necesito una¡¡UNA!! (Dramática) sino moriré...

Asuka¡ah! No hagas caso Himler... Kaji vino a buscarlas hace un par de horas. Abre si quieres esa nevera. ¡No encontraras nada!

Misato¡¡¡¡QUE¡¡¡COMO!!! (Abre la nevera) ¡¡¡VACÍA!!!

Shinji: Eso es excelente... (Asuka vuelve a golpearlo con el cojín) ¡Au!

Asuka¡¡¡¡Pervertido¡¡¡Que haces debajo de mí!!!

Shinji: Lo siento...

Asuka¡¡Quítate!! (sigue dándole cojinasos)

Misato: (viendo la nevera vacía) ¡¡Aaaa!! Maldito Kaji ... Quiero una cerveza, una... (se le prende el foco) mi habitación (mira a A y S que siguen peleando. Se levanta y va con paso culpable a su pieza)

Asuka¡Se escapa¡Detenla Himler!

Shinji: Si, claro (se para brusco y Asuka cae) ¿adonde vas?

Asuka¡¡Ay!!! Estúpido ¡¡Me dolió!! (se para y va detrás de Shinji)

Misato: Aquí está (la abre. Shinji va a quitársela y Asuka también. Se tropiezan y caen. Asuka arriba de Shinji y el en la mano de con al cerveza de Misato. La lata vuela por los aires cayendo en la alfombra) T.T mi única cerveza... (llora con ganas) ¡¡Yo quiero una¡¡Que malos son!!

Asuka¡Lo logramos!

Shinji: Asuka... quieres levantarte. Pesas

Asuka: (le estira la boca) ¡¡¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA!!! (A Misato) Luego nos lo agradecerás (A Shinji) Auschuen tosten wierten sortensesten mei (Maldita basura, yo no peso nada. Shinji con cara de molesto y sin entender nada. Misato aún llorando y tomando en sus brazos cariñosamente la "latita")

Misato: T.T necesito que cualquiera de los dos me haga un favor... (Asuka y Shinji no hacen caso: Asuka tienen agarrado por el pelo a Shinji) Ya basta, compórtense como gente civilizada quieren, me escucharon...

(Unísono: no)

Misato: MAÑANA IRAS A DEJAR LA IDENTIFICACIÓN DE PILOTO A YURIN SOYONAMA QUE VIVE 6 PISOS MÁS ABJO Y ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!

Shinji¡Quien de los dos...

Asuka¡Tu!

(Al día siguiente)

Shinji: Buenos días Pen-Pen (Shinji aún con las mejillas hinchadas)

Misato: (con ojeras y tomando "café") ¡Madrugaste! ... no sabía que te encantaran hacer estos tipos de favores (tomando un sorbo) esto es asqueroso... quiero una cerveza... ¿no esperarás a Asuka?

Shinji: No quiero despertarla... podría golpearme de nuevo...

Misato: Si piensas eso... ya vete¡sé te hace tarde!

(Bajando por el ascensor 6 pisos más abajo)

Yurin: (Desayunando pizza para llevar) Se acerca... ¡Shinji Ikari! (Din – don) ¡Ya voy! (Abre al puerta)

Shinji: bu – bu – buenos días... Yu... (sorprendido par la belleza de la joven)

Yurin: Yurin Soyonama. Piloto del eva unidad 04 ¡Como estás Shinji?

Shinji¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

Yurin: (buscando salida) eh... el hijo de Gendo Ikari. Pilotea la unidad primera y bueno pensé... tú te pareces a él. Supongo que eres su hijo ¿no? (Aparte) ¡aprende a callarte Yurin!...

Shinji: Que observadora... yo venía a dejarte tu...

Yurin: identificación... lo sé... ¿no quieres pasar?

Shinji: no... yo tengo que ir...

Yurin a la escuela... ¡nos vamos juntos!

(Shinji con cara de interrogación. Luego caminado por la calle)

Yurin: Creo que no fue un buen comienzo...

Shinji: No te preocupes... yo no debería sorprenderme tanto...

Yurin¿Siempre eres así de sumiso?

Shinji¿Que?

Yurin: Nada, nada. No me hagas caso (Aparte) se todo eso... si estuvieras aquí dirías: "lo sabes, porque preguntas"...

Asuka: veo que tienes compañía... (A Yurin) ¿Quien es?

Yurin: Soyonama. Yurin Soyonama. Piloto del eva unidad 04... tú debes ser Shoryu Asuka Langley... Un gusto conocerte... second

Asuka: Olvidaste decir: la "Bella" Asuka Langley, piloto del "magnífico" eva 02. Odio second, sixth

Hikari¡¡¡Asuka!!! Llegaremos tarde... (reparando en Yurin) ¿Quién es?

Asuka: Eso no importa ¡¡VAMONOS!! (se van)

Yurin: Que amor de persona... ¿cómo al soportas? ... ¿estás escuchándome? ... Te estoy hablando... ¡Hey¡¡¡Estoy aquí!!!

Shinji: (distraído)... como pueden sentirse felices de que los llamen pilotos de evas... (Yurin con cara de tristeza súbita)... second, sixth... es inhumano... tienen un nombre...

(En la escuela, Yurin escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra. Se voltean, los chicos se sobresaltan)

Yurin: Mi nombre es Yurin Soyonama, hija de Jiro Soyonama, dueño de la empresa Multinacional Made in Mayico City y dueña de la mitad de las acciones de la misma... espero nos llevemos bien...

(Descanso)

Touji: No te pareció rara...

Kensuke¿rara? Hermosa querrás decir...

Touji: Aparte... ¡Shinji¿Y tu? Que dices...

Shinji¿acerca de que?

Touji: No estabas escuchando... ¡qué demonios pasa contigo!

(En otra parte del patio)

Rei: La doctora Akagui dice que hoy será la activación de tu eva

Yurin: Creo que no nos hemos presentado, Rei Ayanami...

Rei: Eres Soyonama Yurin. Piloto de la unidad cuarta...

Yurin: Veo que no hubo necesidad de nada... algo que debas decirme... (en la cabeza de Rei) Sé todo lo que piensa firts... como verás puedo leer tu mente...)

(Rei se sobresalta y se va. En el geofrente)

Yurin¡¡CORAZÓN!!¿Como estás cariño?

Gendo¡Comandante! (Shinji y el resto con cara de impactados. Corazón?!)

Yurin: Que gruñón... ¡viejo! (le saca la lengua) ¡GUSANO!

(Todos con los ojos biennnnnn abiertos en el geofrente)

Gendo¡YA BASTA ME OYES¡¡¡BASTA!!! Doctora, con la activación. ¡¡¡AHORA!!!(se va)

Fuyutsuki: no deje que el afecte Ikari... Es solo una adolescente mimada...

Maya: Errores de un 0.14 en sincronización A10... piloto respondiendo a estímulos nerviosos... recibiendo señales de procesos vitales... compatibilidad con el eva al 198, 200, 197, 196,53, 195...

Ritsuko: Esto es insólito... (aparte) que quedará con el serie...

(suena la alarma)

Yurin¡¡¡¡genial!!!! Mi primera pelea (En su cabeza, una voz con acento francés: en "seguio""peleagas"con tu "hegmano") demonios, es cierto...

Makoto: Hemos detectado un objeto no identificado en las cercanías del sector B de Shingo... ¡presenta un campo AT!... el patrón es azul. No hay duda ¡¡¡ES UN ANGEL!!!

Shigeru: Se dirige hacia Minna¡¡legará en 3 minutos con 6 segundos!!

Misato: Eso esta muy cerca de Neo-Tokio 2... envíen a Rei...

Gendo¡Un momento capitán! Envié a la unidad cuarta... hay que ver la potencia bélica del piloto (Aparte) A ver si te mueres...

Shigeru: Tenemos imágenes del ángel, traspasándola al monitor central (Todo el geofrente queda con cara de gran impresión)

Asuka: (A punto de estallar a carcajadas) ¡¡Eso es un ángel!!

Makoto: No lo subestimes second... su columna de energía es superior a los otros que hemos visto...

Yurin¡¡Que lindo¡Parece un conejito rosa! (En su mente: Ay Galadriel, tú y tus pavadas jajaja)

Voz: Iniciando proceso de enfriamiento de la unidad cuarta...

Voz¡Ruta de escape 30 lista!

Yurin: Me enviaran a pelear... ¿Qué harías tu ahora?... no puedo, Galadriel me cae bien... aún...

Voz: Esperando orden de expulsión...

Makoto¡¡El ángel a cambiado de vector!! (Sé teletransporta) ¡¡ESTA ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS!!

Misato¡¡Expulsen ya!!

Yurin¡¡YUHU!! Ahora si verás de lo que soy capaz, corazón.

(En el geofrente)

Gendo: (A Misato) Tengan preparado al Third... no creo que aguante la pelea... (pensando en Yurin)

Misato¡Sí comandante¡Shinji! Aborda la cápsula, te enviaremos pronto a la batalla...

Shinji: Pero Soyonama... ella

Misato¡ES UNA ORDEN BEBITO MIEDOSO!

Yurin: Así que piensas que no podré... Shinji se quedará con las ganas... viene hacía mí –Flash¿eres capaz de matar a quien no quiere matarte...- Tenías que ser tú... pero tienes razón... este ángel solo quiere a mi ... –Flash: ... ¿Sabes lo que significa ser piloto de un eva?- Tu me lo dijiste... Que hago... (El ángel la ataca. Yurin cae) No puedo aniquilarte... porque eres mi...

Gendo¡Que haces¡¡¡Destrúyelo!!!

Yurin¿Que hago¿Que harías tu?... (le dispara y le hiere) Lo siento... yo... (El ángel corta su cable de energía) no puedo...

Misato: Yurin ¡levántate!

Yurin: Eso no tienes que decirlo... ¡ya verás! Si eres capaz de hacerme daño ¡entonces yo también!

(Geofrente¿Que?)

Ritsuko¿Que dijo?

Yurin: Ahora lo entiendo... pilotear un eva significa más que matar ángeles... (le dispara a mansalva) significa hacer un lado el amor a la vida del otro... –Flash: Una vez que pilotes, iras en contra de tu sangre ¿acaso podrías soportarlo?- ... como... y porque ¡¡no importa!! (Se agota la energía auxiliar) ¡¡Demonios!!

Maya: Eva unidad 04 inerte, piloto conciente...

(El ángel comienza a apretar el cuello del eva)

Gendo: Envíen a la unidad primera... y traigan al eva intacto... ¡NO ME IMPORTA EL PILOTO!

Yurin¡No me toques!... déjame... ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! (Expulsan al eva 01, Yurin se desmaya)

Shinji¡¡Suéltala!!

Misato: Shinji ¡¡Solo depende de ti!!

Shinji: Demonios... ¡¡Soyonama!! (Comienza a dispararle al ángel. Este deja a la unidad cuarta y arremete contra Shinji. El no reacciona. Yurin es llevada al geofrente inconsciente. Shinji en tanto pelea con el ángel)

Gendo: Gane de nuevo Sixth... no soportaste ni 20 minutos...

(Yurin aún inconsciente es llevada al sector del hospital)

* * *

Bueno más que nada espero que les haya agradado el primer capitulo de este fic... que trata de apegarse a la historia base de gainax pero cambiando algunos detallitos (como la nueva personalidad de Gendo ... jajaja)

Espero que se hayan enganchado y esperen el segundo capitulo... donde todavía hay más sorpresas por revelar... y también espero sus comentarios


End file.
